Where the yellow brick road ends
by fancybutterfly
Summary: What would have happened if Dorothy had never left OZ? This is told in a third person perspective. Just for fun, but I also thought it would be an interesting take on a classic movie. Authors note; I do not own Wizard of OZ or the characters. As always, all reviews are appreciated. Thank you and happy reading. :)
1. Chapter 1

Dorothy drew a deep sigh as she woke up inside her hut in Munchkinland.

Toto laid at her feet, his tail wagging when she reached out to him.

"Good morning Toto." She said in a happy chirp.

The dog then preceded to lick her face and run happily at the bottom of her bed.

Dorothy stretched before placing her feet onto the dirt floor.

"I wonder what we will do today." She said to the empty space around her.

After she got dressed she walked out into the gardens, admiring the beauty surrounding her.

The way the trees smelled, the life that grew deep from within the earth.

It wasn't like back at home in Kansas.

She missed it sometimes, her family, but she wanted more out of life. She wanted to be free.

"Good morning Dorothy."

She turned, her brown eyes softened and glazed with delight when she looked up into the blue eyes of Jack; The one who had formally been known as the scarecrow. Though, with his thin frame and long limbs he still of resembled one.

"Hi Jack." She said beaming in his direction.

Since becoming the keeper of the ruby slippers so much had changed in OZ. All the ones who were cursed by the wicked witch of the west were freed, brought into a new human state. Also, the gardens that had once put her and her friends to sleep was now just an innocent patch of tranquil earth.

"Happy birthday." He said, holding a bouquet of small white flowers.

"Oh Jack. Thank you. They are lovely." She sank her head into them and inhaled the rich earthy scent.

It wasn't really her birthday, not the one like she had back home, but it was rather an anniversary. It had been five years since she had come here. Five years since she met the wicked witch of the west.

It still bothered her to think about. The fact that she had been responsible for taking her sisters life, but it was an accident. She had told herself over and over, but still it didn't calm the nightmares.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Dorothy sank down with her back on the ground.

"Watching the clouds." She said. "Do you want to join me?"

"Well sure." He said excitedly.

For a few minutes, they both watched as the white puffs cascaded above them, but then a bubble appeared, getting closer.

Dorothy sat up when that cloud landed in between them.

"Oh my." She said pressing her hand to her cheeks.

The bubble then popped, revealing the good witch of the north.

"Dorothy, oh Dorothy. There you are." There was an urgency in her voice that called to Dorothy.

"Glinda, are you all right?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine, but not everything is fine."

She looked at Jack and then back to Dorothy.

"Jack, could you please give us a moment?" Dorothy politely said to Jack.

He nodded and strolled off, disappearing into the heavy bush of flowers.

"Dorothy, we need you in Emerald city. Something awful has happened."

"Glinda, what is it?"

Her eyes sank down for a moment, but then rose meeting Dorothy's anxious expression.

"It's the wizard of OZ. He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

"Oh, good gracious." Dorothy said, a drip of sadness coating her voice. "How? What happened?"

Glinda waved her wand and another bubble appeared in the same spot as before.

"I don't know Dorothy, but I need you to come with me now dear. Please hurry."

Glinda stepped into the bubble then held out her hand. Dorothy took it and as soon they were wooshed away.

Around her the realm flashed, looking more like a wave of purple and white splashes onto a canvas then the world she had come to know and love.

Everything was just happening so fast. Like her life was being played back to her on fast forward.

When they arrived at the gates of emerald city the town was in shambles, a dark storm cloud hung over the grand castle.

"Oh, my goodness." Dorothy cried.

"There's powerful, dark magic here dear. I'm afraid my powers beyond this point are useless."

She took a deep breath and held out her hand. "From here we walk dear."

They strolled along the town, watching as the towns folk closed their windows and locked their doors.

"Glinda, what's happening?"

She took a deep breath and pulled Dorothy into a vacant alley near the entrance to the castle.

"Dorothy, I need you to be prepared."

She then brought her closer, so that she could lighten her voice. "The wizard. I think he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Dorothy said loudly, pulling away from Glinda.

Glinda's eyes grew wide as she looked around. Thankfully it seemed as no one had heard them.

"Yes." She whispered. "But I need you to calm down."

Glinda pulled away, but kept her gaze glued to Dorothy's face.

"And one more thing dear. Try not to scream."

Dorothy chocked back a bit of hot acid that leaked from chest, but walked closely behind Glinda with her head held high.

Soon they were inside the castle. Glinda stopped in front of her when they reached a door at the top of the stairs.

She turned to Dorothy and held her index finger out to her lip. Dorothy nodded and in small, steady steps they walked inside.

Inside was a large bed, surrounded by shut curtains. There was also a desk cuddled in the corner.

"Remember what I said Dorothy. Try not to scream."

Dorothy took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment then when they approached his bedside Glinda ripped open the curtains.

Dorothy cupped her lips, halting the scream that threatened to barrel out of her.

Lying there, with his eyes wide open and a big green glowing stick spearing out of his chest was the great and powerful OZ.

Dorothy turned away and sank into one of the chairs when dizziness threatened to compromise her consciousness.

"How did this happen?" Dorothy said, looking at the floor.

She looked up, however when she did she was greeted by a very different person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter#3

Her black pointy hat pointed in her direction, but then reached for the skies when she pulled her wart dressed face to Dorothy.

"Well, well my pretty. We meet again."

She clinked her green fingers together and smiled, exposing her yellowed jagged teeth.

"What have you done?" Dorothy's voice cracked in outrage and fear.

"Oh what? You mean him?" She said, rearing her ugly head towards the wizard.

"I had to kill him dear. He was in my way."

She paused, a snarl ripped from her chest. "Much like you are, and I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

"Good bye Dearie."

Dorothy closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her face to defend against whatever assault came at her. Sparks blew onto her skin, setting fire to her.

She screamed against the harsh heat, but soon an icy breath of wind kissed her wounds.

When she looked up she saw the wicked witch slumped onto the floor, and on top of her was Glinda, holding her wand. She was triumphant, but a heaviness wore onto her pretty face, and her red hair hung in distressed curls around her.

"Glinda." Dorothy said as she ran to her and threw her into a hug.

Glinda received her, pressing her arms around her tightly.

"Dear, are you all right?"

Dorothy nodded, despite having burns scalded across her arms other than that she was fine.

"We need to get you out of here. Now."

Dorothy nodded and they ran back out into the streets.

"Glinda, what's going on? What happened to you?"

Glinda shook her head and waved her wand once they were safely out of emerald city.

"I will explain everything, but first we need to get you somewhere safe."

They both walked into a bubble, and again were whooshed back into munchkin land.

They emerged just in front of the infirmary.

Glinda took Dorothy gently around the shoulders and led her inside.

Dorothy spoke in between the stings of alcohol that were being used to treat her.

"Glinda, why did the wicked witch do such a thing?"

She sat on the vacant chair and regarded her with a sad smile.

"For power. She found out that if she killed the wizard she could become the ruler of OZ."

"But how did she find out? Did someone tell her?"

Glinda took a deep sigh and turned her head down for a moment, then back up with tears spraying down her face.

"Glinda, oh no. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault. I told her. I'm the reason he's dead."

She rose, her hands knotted deep into her scalp.

"I was her prisoner Dorothy. She tortured me until she got what she wanted. Then she stole my wand so she could disguise herself as me and bring you to emerald city."

She sat back down, a defeated look dug into her eyes.

"She wanted to kill you too."

"But you saved me." Dorothy said, trying to comfort her friend.

Glinda shook her head and bowed down. "Yes, for now." She said.

"But the wicked witch she will try again to kill you."

"But why?"

Glinda looked up after a moment and sighed.

"Because he wasn't the rightful ruler of OZ. You are."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while. I am working on updating this story as well as my Passengers fan fiction. Thank you all for your reviews and support. (not just with this story, but others as well.) Enjoy! 😊

Chapter#4

"But I don't understand." Dorothy said in a meek voice. "How is that possible?"

Glinda wrapped her arms around Dorothy when the munchkin finished treating her.

They walked out into the small town and took a seat at the gazebo that was built, where Dorothy's journey began. At the beginning of the yellow brick road.

The sun was setting, draping beneath the puffed clouds.

"Before the four witches ruled the four parts of OZ there was the OZ family, who ruled them all." She continued before taking a large gulp of air.

"My dear, your family back in Kansas wasn't your family at all. You, my dear, are an OZ."

Dorothy's eyes grew wide. Glinda squeezed her knee, attempting to silence the anxiety that was gripping her.

"The wizard was your younger brother." Glinda continued. "The OZ's asked me that if anything should happen to them that you be protected."

She paused, her face wrinkling, dressed in a bad memory. She shook it off, the smile returning to her lips.

"So, I hid you in Kansas, with the Gale's."

"But why not my brother too?" Dorothy asked, her voice cracking.

Her eyes lingered onto Dorothy's frantic stare.

"Because you were the first born, and that makes you the rightful ruler. They knew that you would be in danger, and that the wicked witch of the west would try to kill you."

"You are the only one that can touch the magic. It's why the Wizard couldn't, and was labeled a fraud."

She rose, touching Dorothy's shoulders to usher her up. "You're the ruler of all of us Dorothy. You have to defeat the wicked witch."

"But how?"

Glinda shook her head sadly, and dropped her face.

"My dear, you've been having nightmares, haven't you? Dreams about the wicked witch?"

Dorothy's face drooped. The images swirled around her, bringing her to that dark place. The place where the witch was still alive, and still very real. She shivered, and curled her arms around her.

She thought it was just a dream, a nightmare. She never thought that she would ever be able to come back.

"I saw her torture you. It felt real." She said, sobbing while her head was down. "But I didn't think it was. I thought it was just a dream. I'm sorry Glinda."

Glinda rubbed at her arms and slowly Dorothy brought her face back up.

"Darling, the magic is new to you. You haven't been trained to use it. So, she took advantage, and came back to life through your dreams."

"It's not your fault Dorothy." Glinda said, cupping Dorothy's soiled cheeks.

"What do I do?" How do I stop her?"

Glinda smiled, and waved her wand in front of her, drawing a bubble in the air.

"I'm going to teach you how." She said, ushering her inside.

"Where are we going?" Dorothy said, following her in.

"We are going to my part of OZ. To Quadling Country."


End file.
